


AS GODS

by MistressKat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, Hive Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil.</i> ~ Genesis 3:5</p>
            </blockquote>





	AS GODS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendelah1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/gifts).



> Written for [wendelah1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1) as a fill for her prompt in the [‘Sugar and Spice’ female-centric fanworksathon](http://bloodconfetti.livejournal.com/37344.html). Her prompt was: _The Eves, gen, any time period, hivemind._ This is un-betaed.

_For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof,_  
 _then your eyes shall be opened,_  
 _and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil._  
Genesis 3:5

To never be alone is good. This they know. Night follows morning follows night and food comes, carried by flies

...common housefly, _Musca domestica_ , is a solitary insect that only socialises for breeding and can carry over hundred pathogens, including those for cholera, tuberculosis, anthrax... 

who bring medication like they don’t understand that they are the disease, like numbers are a disease. They only know One and Many. And First, but her body is dead

  she is not because they are not because they are Many. Most wasps (Order: _Hymenoptera_ , neither bee nor an ant) are eusocial

predatory  
parasitic  
beautiful

and so they do not listen to ‘Eve 9’ or ‘Eve 10’ or they listen equally which is to say not very much, but they do like ‘Eves’

_And the woman said unto the serpent, We may eat of the fruit of the trees of the garden_

and apples. For the irony.

The cell is not forever. They come, the rest, restless, the remaining, and take them away. To be together is good.

To feed together; divine. 

_the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden_

Flies die easily.


End file.
